Light and Darkness
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que una guerrera no puede ser vulnerable?


_Disclaimer: El presente Fic está inspirado en los personajes de Transformers, aclarando que no soy dueña de los personajes._

* * *

_¿Qué ocurre cuando la oscuridad intenta acabar con tu esencia?_

* * *

_**Light and Darkness**_

_(One Shot)_

Corría por los pasillos oscuros, la figura de la femme autobot azul cromado huía de quien le perseguía. Las sombras avanzaban sin control, había derribado a los más fuertes: Bumblebee, Ratchet, Bulkhead.

-Puedes huír de mí si lo deseas, dejar todo a la deriva pero siempre encontraré las formas para herirte.

Arcee podía escuchar el latido de su propia spark, trataba de dominarse así misma pero sentía que todo estaba fuera de su control.

-¡Púdrete! – Se escuchó la voz de Airachnide quien en un ataque sorpresa había inmovilizado las manos de la femme.

La autobot luchaba por liberarse de esa pesadilla.

-Admítelo – Expresó con sorna. – Esperabas ver lo mejor de tus compañeros y ahora te han dado la espalda. Eres ruda externamente pero frágil y fácil de manipular.

La risa estridente de la decepticon / predacon resonaban por sus audios.

-¡Tú no eres real, sólo eres un mal recuerdo! – Expresó con rabia mientras su esfuerzo titánico hizo liberar el láser de su muñeca que traspasó la telaraña y de un disparó certero hizo impacto en la frente de su rival.

Como pudo, se deshizo de la telaraña y empezó nuevamente la huida, parecía que la salida se alejaba de ella mientras más realizaba el esfuerzo por llegar.

-No puedes ganarme. – Se escuchó una voz que expresaba ironía y mofa al mismo tiempo.

-¡No quiero ser como tú! – Expresó mientras su láser perforaba el sistema de la puerta.

La angustia empezaba a dejar su marca, mientras pedía despertar de aquella pesadilla.

-Siempre has sido fuerte Arcee, pero todas las personas caen ante mí. Te has corrompido.

La autobot se negaba a aceptar la idea que su luz se perdiera entre la confusión que le rodeaba.

-Me niego a perder mi esencia, ¡No soy como tú! – Continuaba expresando con rabia mientras disparaba hacia la nada.

Repentinamente, la sombra tomó forma y se transformó en ella, con la diferencia en que ella vestía totalmente en negro y las franjas rosas que solían adornar su rostro se habían transformado en púrpura, el rostro de aquella figura mostraba maldad.

-Soy tu otro yo, Arcee. – Expresó con voz solemne – Soy los deseos más oscuros de tu alma: humanos y cibertronianos compartimos ese deseo. – Continuó avanzando aquella figura mientras que Arcee quedaba totalmente paralizada. – Soy el producto de las traiciones que has sufrido, el reflejo del dolor de aquellos que te han herido, la sombra que vive en el fondo de tu alma.

Aquella figura, a quien llamaremos Darkcee continuó con paso firme colocando las manos en sus hombros, su aliento gélido se filtró por los audios de la autobot.

-El mundo no necesita a los seres como tú. – Mencionó mientras lamía la mejilla de Arcee.- Sólo obsérvalo: Los que viven creyendo en que la amistad es ser leal y abrir el corazón (Como dirían los humanos) es sólo una falacia, esos son los que se aprovecharán de ti, influenciándote, usándote y cuando vean ellos tus sufrimientos y que te arrastras por las migajas de su cariño, te destruirán, nunca les importará si fuiste buena con ellos.

Un frío sepulcral fue invadiendo el cuerpo de Arcee.

-No es cierto… - Susurró la autobot apenas de forma audible.

-El mundo no necesita a seres que luchen por la justicia, por la vida y libertad, el mundo apoya a los violentos, a quienes destrozan y humillan al pensamiento de vida olvidando que también es parte de una esfera en la cual es también esclavo y títere de aquél que sembró en él la ideología de violencia. – Darkcee empezó a sonreír porque escuchaba que la spark de Arcee lentamente perdía su intensidad.

-No es cierto….

La femme autobot perdió las fuerzas de sus piernas y estuvo a punto que su cuerpo de tocar el suelo, sin embargo, sintió que aquel cuerpo frío le había sujetado mientras la colocaba con cuidado en aquel espacio.

Se colocó por encima suyo encontrándose con los ópticos azules de su víctima mientras disfrutaba sus labios gélidos el contacto con los de ella.

Mostró un gesto compasivo mientras su frente colocaba con la suya, sonriéndole a modo de complicidad.

-Y sabes que es lo curioso ¿querida? – Le preguntó fingiendo bondad – El mundo ama a quienes destrozan a los demás, no quieren a los que dan el amor a manos llenas. – Susurró mientras su diestra se deslizaba por las zonas más sensibles de la autobot.

-¡NOOO! – Mencionó en medio de un gemido lo que le hizo tener la sensibilidad de su cuerpo, aunque no deseaba experimentarlo de ese modo.

-No aman a las personas que creen en cursilerías, adoran a las que saben jugar con la confianza y sentimientos. – Mencionó mientras la diestra continuaba torturándola de modo lascivo, como su lengua disfrutaba el lamer los puntos sensibles. – Todos ellos son felices en este mundo mientras apagan la luz de los demás.

Sus dedos se deslizaron en el interior de Arcee lo que generó que su espalda se arqueara sin poderlo evitar dejando escapar gemidos y lágrimas.

-Déjame entrar Arcee, déjame guiarte en éste mundo de sombras – Le susurraba totalmente extasiada al dominarla. – Te mostraré lo hermoso que es ser como los demás.

"_Yo confío en ti, Arcee"_

Se escuchó la voz de su líder, Optimus Prime.

La mente de la autobot se iluminó por completo y su cuerpo empezó poco a poco a retomar el control.

"_Yo confío en ti, Arcee"_

Esa frase a manera de mantra se repetía una y otra vez y más voces se unían a la de su líder: Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, y de todos aquellos seres que había perdido como Elita, CliffJumper y Tailgate cobraron mayor fuerza.

Darkcee quedó paralizada por observar cómo perdía el control sobre ella.

-Quizás tengas razón en lo que dices – Mencionó mientras detenía la diestra de la femme – Quizás he perdido mucho y me han herido. – Empuñó la zurda y con un golpe certero, golpeo la mejilla de su rival. – Pero nadie me obligó a dar lo mejor de mí. – Desplegó una cuchilla mientras la hería en el costado.

-¡Eres una ilusa! – le respondió en tono de mofa.

-Quizás lo sea, pero no pierdo la esperanza que he dejado una huella en la vida de aquellas personas por muy buenas o malas que hayan sido conmigo – Mencionó mientras conectaba a su oponente con puños y patadas. – Quizás ellos perciban la vida diferente pero eso no les quita lo que valen.

-No seas condescendiente, ¡estúpida! – Gritó Darkcee.

-Seguiré viendo lo bueno y bello de las personas, humanos o cibertronianos – Continuaba la femme mientras le golpeaba – Cuando deba alejarme de ellas lo haré sin herirlas porque no caeré en su nivel, y sé que aquellas que se han quedado conmigo y las que han pasado por mi vida continúan ahí y eso es lo que me ha fortalecido.

-¡Miserable! – Expresó Darkcee reuniendo la oscuridad que le quedaba.

-Sé que intentarás escapar de mi interior y que buscarás nutrirte de lo malo que me pase, pero si no estuvieras ahí, me quedaría ciega por tanta luz.

La luz empezó a iluminar a la autobot como la propia Darkcee transformaba su rostro diabólico en un rostro noble y opuesto.

Cayó arrodillada sin fuerzas mientras Arcee le sostuvo.

-¡Tengo miedo! – Susurró mientras intentaba reprimir sus lágrimas.

-Yo también lo he tenido pero tú eres quien me recuerda que debo ser fuerte. – Le expresó en forma conciliadora. – Déjame decirte que debemos confiar mutuamente. Te perdono.

En un abrazo de hermandad Arcee y Darkcee se fundieron, la oscuridad permanecía pero, no de forma tenebrosa, ahora lucía adornada con estrellas y lunas. La figura de Arcee iluminada por el resplandor lunar proyectaba una sombra que le recordaba que, mientras estuviesen con vida, permanecerían unidas.

* * *

-Arcee, Arcee. – Se escuchó una voz lejana.

Poco a poco sus ópticos azules se abrieron y observó la presencia de Optimus Prime a su lado.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Tu mecanismo estuvo expuesto al energón oscuro y perdiste el control. – Respondió en tono neutral el líder de los autobots.

-¿Herí a alguien? – Preguntó avergonzada.

-Estabas fuera de control, pero ninguno de nosotros te dejó, porque todos tenemos nuestra lucha interna y depende del equilibrio que éstas les demos.

-Gracias Prime… gracias por todo. – Susurró.

Arcee empezó a cerrar los ojos con lentitud cuando notó que el rostro de su líder se acercó a ella y besó suavemente sus labios.

Darkcee lamentaba que Arcee no estuviese despierta para ver lo ocurrido pero suponía que era lo mejor para ambas.

-Quédate con los seres que conocen de tu luz y oscuridad y que a pesar de todo, permanecen contigo.

Fueron las palabras que Darkcee pronunció antes de caer dormida en el interior de Arcee.

* * *

_Gracias por leer._

_Eagle._


End file.
